


Hometown Christmas

by DaisyDooooo



Series: A very S.H.I.E.L.D. Christmas 2020 [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Comfort, December 2020 series, F/M, Fluff, Sweet, dousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo
Summary: Daisy and Daniel discuss Christmas plans
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: A very S.H.I.E.L.D. Christmas 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036848
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Hometown Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is my eighth entry into the aos Christmas series. This one is a little shorter than the others but the idea was too sweet not to write. I really hope you enjoy! Please let me now what you think!

“You grew up in Iowa, right?” Daisy asked one night snuggled up on the couch. 

“Yeah, I lived there until I was a teenager,” Daniel answered as he flattened his book on his chest. 

“Do you want to go there for Christmas?” 

“What?” He asked with confused eyebrows.

“I don’t know. We don’t have any plans for Christmas. I thought maybe you would want to visit your hometown,” she responded softly.

“Eh,” he shrugged, “I never really thought of Iowa as home.” 

“Than, where was home to you?” she questioned him again snuggling further into his side. 

“New York. The city.” 

“Do you want to go there for Christmas?”

He looked at her, “where is this coming from, Dais?” 

“I don’t know,” she exhaled, “I never really had a home. I know you did. I just thought you might want to go home for Christmas.” 

He leaned over and kissed the top of her head. “I am home.”


End file.
